The Blind Assassin
by Kaye.Kilowatt
Summary: When Deidara is instructed to capture this feudal life girl, and told to bring her alive, Deidara is skeptical. When he finally brings her back, his entire world gets turned upside down and he feels obligated to help this child get her vision back. DeixOC
1. Chapter 1  Aristocrats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I do own the creative rights of Cresselia, the female mentioned in this fanfic. **

**I understand completely that I am not the best writer, but I'm doing this for fun. I ask you to read and review with constructive criticism, but do NOT flame me. I don't care that you think DeixSaso or DeixSaku is better. I'm writing this for fun. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Aristocrats<p>

In the world, ninja take control over the weak, the weak take control over the helpless, and the helpless are always in a constant struggle for survival. I am an elite member of the first group mentioned. I am Deidara, a member of the criminal clique name Akatsuki, yeah.

One may wonder why I'm traveling in the feudal region of this world. Truth be told, I was sent here on a capture mission. The strangest part had been the instructions to keep the target alive and well. Rarely do we keep the target alive, yeah. It had been described as female, petite, silver haired and blue eyes. Shouldn't be too terribly hard to find her, right?

Wrong, yeah. Why is it that in every capture mission I go into, everybody looks the damn same! There were probably a dozen blue eyed girls with silver hair in a single shopping plaza. Maybe reading more of the note would help me out.

"Location: The big one." Okay, was it the big house, or the big store, or the…oh. I looked up at the feudal formed tower. It appeared to be a kage tower that had been passed down. I was pretty sure this village had been run by a male and his wife had died giving birth to their child. News gets around, I listen to it. Of course…the child was a female. Now everything was clear, yeah. To the tall tower I went. First, a disguise was in order. I removed my camera, cloak, ring, and set them behind a small trashcan. I adjusted my hair from it's signature ponytail, that was sure to get me noticed, and put it into a bun, leaving a short amount to hand on my neck. The excess hair just wouldn't cooperate with me today and I wasn't going to hassle with it. I was off to the tower disguised as an average shinobi. I removed my headband and put it into my pocket before beginning my trek to the large tower.

The streets were oddly crowded with the hustle and bustle of everyday activity. It was nice to see the innocent just shopping and chatting away. It almost reminded me of the simpler times from my childhood. Making an honest living and working for your money seemed like a good plan. The people in this town were such a friendly bunch. The bulk of the townspeople smiled at me; some even bowed. I thought about staying here before actually getting this mission over with. It was nice here. Calm.

Surprisingly, I made it to the tower rather easily. The dirt paths lead to most important buildings with the exceptions of the hospital and the larger of the stores. It made no sense to me, but hey; it's not my way of life and I was in no position to judge a town for their way of living. I was a criminal; even worse off than they were.

The tower was identical to most kage towers, leading me to believe this town used to belong to one of the top villages. Maybe it belonged Yukigakure or something; they were close by. The building was a lean structure with its intricate door designs and welcoming décor. I entered the building and was greeted by few bodies. There seemed to be a lady in formal robes, like the style worn in feudal times. I always had a knack for the style and enjoyed seeing beautiful people in the beautiful dress. A moment of wary washed over me as I realized what kind of family had lived here; high class, non-working, bossy, cocky, stuck up members of society. I immediately hated everything about this building.

A broad man with a classy posture turned around, his black dressings swaying across the floor as he did so. His silvery hair fell in front of his face, allowing the slightest bit of his blue eyes to show through. After getting a better look, those piercing orbs stabbed through my entire being. His face, it was aged, aged with the stress of a leader. His face was aged with the loss of a loved one. He bowed, and opened his dry lips to speak.

"You must be the bodyguard we sent for." He spoke with a confident tone, low but welcoming. Was this job really going to be that simple? I felt bad. I'd be taking his only reason for living; his only daughter.

Oh well.

"She is down the hall to the left." He bowed once more before gesturing me in the direction of my target. I bowed lower, as a sign of seeming respect, before quickly leaving to find my target.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter. I have up to chapter eight in the works as of right now, but I'm having issues finding times to actually type them up. They'll be up soon. R &amp; R<strong>

**-Kayla Marie C. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2  The Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I do own the idea of Cresellia, the main female character. I encourage reading and reviewing, but I will not tolerate flaming. If you don't like the story, don't read it. =]**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>She was dressed in a formal white kimono, her silver hair free flowing from the crisp, cool breeze blowing through the large window she stood by. Her eyes were closed, masking her eye color, but I was sure she was the target. Her robes were white, with teal accents and designs that consisted of small snowflakes along the trim, and corners of her attire.<p>

The room gave the impression of royalty. The walls decorated with a gold trim, white drapes wherever a window was placed and a large bed made me wonder why the Akatsuki wanted to even attempt to deal with these kinds of people. These people would have money, meaning the ability to hire assassins to get her back.

I had to admit, the bed made me sleepy.

She walked with an arrogant stride, obviously proud of her situation with her father. It pissed me off. Any member of high aristocratic families who have to recollection for the middle and lower class that never cares about anyone but themselves and their money always got my blood boiling. It was people like this that ratted me out to the Akatsuki to get me out of their village. They were the ones who ruined my chance at a normal life. I had to shake the thought for the time being, though. I had a job to do.

Was I supposed to announce my arrival, or was I supposed to wait for her "grace" to acknowledge me?

"Hello," she spoke with the voice of innocence; a delicate chime ringing in perfect harmony, to mask the cruel intentions hidden in every head of the high class members of society do.

"Hi." I practically stuttered at the sound of her voice. "I'm the uh…" Bad memories flooded back, but I had to push them away.

"Bodyguard. I know who you are. Come here please." She was so polite, but I knew her type and obeyed like a good little "bodyguard" and went towards the window. "Hold out your hand, please." I played along and she took into her grasp, her right hand on top of mine; her left cradled it below. After a moment, she spoke again. "It's nice to meet you-"

"Dei," I informed. She nodded and opened her eyes. They were a spectacular pale turquoise, shining against the light of the moon. Wait, where was she looking? It certainly wasn't at me. Then it hit me; she was blind. The daughter of the village leader was blind. This mission just got a whole lot easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that chapter was so short, the others are typically two pages (In a notebook), so they should be longer from now on. <strong>

**R&R**

**-Kayla Marie C.**


	3. Chapter 3  Capture

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I own Cresellia, the main female in the fic. I enjoy constructive criticism, but I do not tolerate flaming. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

* * *

><p>We had been in the room for about twenty minutes, just taking and standing by the large, ornate window.<p>

" What is your name?" I asked before shifting my position to creep behind her. Her face followed me as if she could feel me moving. Wail, she was blind, right? She shouldn't be able to see me, nonetheless follow me. No, I was sure she was sightless, so I continued. I had to admit, it was creepy; the way the porcelain skin of her face seamlessly followed my every move, my every step.

"Cresellia, sir." She replied in a chipper voice. She already held that air of trust around her. I knew the talk and the actions to get someone to trust you. I did it on a daily basis. " Why are you circling me?" As I turned, her foot was tapping. Every time she did so, I felt a pulse of chakra surge through me. I froze dead in my tracks; I realized she was tracking me with her chakra. She was no imbicile; she knew I was moving around her. I soon realized I would have to be quick.

I ripped my shirt for a strip of its thick black cloth and used it as a rope to move her closer to me. Her back hit my chest, and the cloth was tied snugly around her mouth. I could hear her attempt to scream, but to no avail. I was the only one who could hear her short, helpless shrieks. With a swift hit to the side of her neck, she was out cold and her sleeping body crumpled to the floor in a pile of white and blue silk. I picked her up, her lifeless body flung over my right shoulder. The open window provided a swift getaway, yeah.

I stuck to the shadows for shelter. Retrieving my possessions from the trashcan's hiding spot, I fled the city. I had to get out quickly. It usually only took five to ten minutes for an average village to get the idea that something was wrong; especially if the actual bodyguard showed up. The girl would be out for a few hours; it gave me that much time of easy travel. I just had to get out of this place, and back into the Rain village. Her body was covered with my cloak as the cold deepened, beginning it's cling to the body's bone. My mission was to bring her back alive, not hypothermic, yeah.

I began to grow wary as the third hour came up on me. I was getting tired, and she was going to be waking up on me soon. Shit, yeah. What if she could perform jutsu? She was blind, but she had chakra control, and that didn't mean she was too much of a cripple. The trees would provide a good cover if she were to attack, but she could feel me. She knew my chakra and could strike back whenever she wanted.

I was gifted with another hour before it finally happened. Her eyes fluttered open and her body got that much heavier. She would retaliate now, yeah. Before I knew it, a cold hand reached around my head and delivered a strong, sting inducing 'Thwap.'

"What the hell woman!" I shouted at her, fuming.

" I could ask you the same thing! She yelled back, the cloth must have loosened during the trip.

"Shut up," I ordered. She was my victim now; I wasn't playing anymore master and slave games.

"Excuse me!" She hollered, now fidgeting on my shoulder. Her voice had no bells anymore; it was the sound of nails on the side of a cave.

"You're my prisoner, yeah." I stated coldly. It was getting dark, the snow was lessening, and I was just about in the outskirts of the Rain village. Travel could wait for tomorrow.

"What! She turned her face to me, "You're my bodyguard, and I order you to take me back home."

"You really are naïve, woman!" I scoffed and set her beneath a tree, putting the cloak on top of her. "You are my captive, and you'll do well to listen to me, yeah." With that I tied her to the tree with the rope I remembered grabbing before leaving the base a few days ago, and went off to gather firewood.

Before I knew it, the girl had untied herself and had struggled her way from the tree. At that moment, I felt a huge wave of chakra surge through me. What was this girl? No way…I reached to my pockets for some clay. I let my hands do the work, the mouths doing their job, muddying up the clay, making it easy to mold. But before I was able to finish even an explosive bird, a huge wave of snow towered above me.

"Shi-" I was covered in the damn snow. I could see her readying for another jutsu, but I had dug my way out before it would hit. I tossed the spider at her, hoping the blind child wouldn't notice. Every time she moved her fee, a surge of chakra went through me. She was seeing with her chakra! That brat; she was really going to be annoying if this happened every time she woke up.

The spider exploded on impact, just enough to knock her out for a few more hours. I tied her arms to a tree, making sure to keep her hands separated from one another. I threw my cloak over here once more, then was off for firewood and food.

I returned with a pile of what I could manage. The pickings were slim, all of it being wet from the snow. I used my kunai and a flint I stole from Kisame to set the sticks aflame. The girl was asleep still. Upon closer examination, her hair was a mess from travel, and her face was stained with frostbite and tears. She must miss her home.

So did I.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for reading so far. R &amp; R<strong>

**-Kayla Marie C.**


	4. Chapter 4  Home Base Home

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do own Cresellia, the main character in the story. I encourage constructive criticism, but do not tolerate flaming. Don't like the story? Don't read it. **

* * *

><p>The main headquarters had been as boring as usual, yeah. Itachi and Kakuzu were playing cards; poker probably. Kisame and Hidan were listening to a radio, and Konan was aiding Tobi, although it was more like guiding, in making some food for the group. Zetsu was out in his disgusting excuse for what he called a greenhouse doing only God knows what. Leader was more likely locked in his office.<p>

The girl was still in my arms, knocked out again, thank god. She was terribly annoying when she was fighting back. On the way home, she decided to attack me another three times before finally passing out. For a teenager, she could pack a punch.

Konan looked up at me, averting her blue hues from a cookbook to me. She glanced at the girl and smiled.

"Welcome back Deidara." She greeted warmly. When business got done, she was the nicest, most enjoyable person. When you come back empty handed, she's a bitch, yeah.

"Thanks, yeah. To Leader?" I wanted to get rid of this girl yeah. When she woke up…all hell would break loose again. This time, I was NOT going to be the one covered in snow. Yeah.

"I'll take the girl for you," Konan took the girl from my arms, her warmth leaving with her body. Konan carried the girl down the hall as I retreated to my room.

The dark cave I called a room was a wonderful invitation. The smell of clay and paint, metal and carving wood, it was all so wonderful. But I smelled something else….oh yeah. That's me. I was in desperate need of a how shower. I walked towards my bathroom door and grasped the clay covered handle. The bathroom brought the scent of crisp flowers….Konan must have restocked the bathrooms while I was gone….Damn girly shit.

After turning the hot water on and tossing my shirt aside, I allowed my hair to fall from it's tie. The heat was all too welcoming. The liquid was heavenly on my bare back. Even the scent of pomegranate was welcome; the warmth filling up my body, replacing the bone chilling cold with soothing warmth. Before too long, I felt the water go cold. It sucked…for lack of a better word, yeah. I walked out from the bathroom with a lone, grey towel covering my midsection. My hair was so annoying, falling over my shoulders and all up in my face…I could put it back quick enough. A simple brush through would be fine for now. I grabbed the first pair of pants I could find and slipped them on.

To my demise, I was hungry, meaning I would have to go all the way down to the kitchen, where the girl may have been. Great…yeah. Or maybe…the leader wanted to kill her because of some personal vendetta against the family or something. Maybe he would give her to Konan to give her…papercuts or some shit. Or maybe he would give her to Itachi, who would torture her to the brink of insanity; or maybe Kisame, to strip her of all her chakra. Maybe Kakuzu to use her body parts as his own; maybe even Zetsu to feed to his plants of the devil. Maybe leader would give her to Hidan to sacrifice to Jashin, tear her limb from limb. Or the worst of all of us; Leader may give her to Tobi, to be annoyed to the point of killing herself.

All of the wonderful thoughts soothed my nerves. She'd be dead soon.

Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading it so far. I love the malicious thoughts of Deidara. =]<strong>

**R&R**

**-Kayla Marie C.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shit

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (although I am getting rather attached to Deidara. I do own the idea of Cresellia. She's mine. ;D**

**I encourage constructive criticism, and I've gotten some. =D Thank you. I do not tolerate flaming. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

* * *

><p>I was so. Dead. Wrong. Yeah.<p>

I walked out to the kitchen to find Konan and the girl engaged in freaking everyday, calm chitchat. Since when do we allow prisoners to roam and _enjoy_ themselves? I couldn't even find the strength to speak until I was in a good distance of the blue haired little devil. She had this shit eating grin plastered all over face as her eyes darted from the girl, then back to me. What the f-

"Oh_ hell_ no." This little brat-No way. "What did she do to deserve to be here?" The girl stepped behind Konan, clinging to her cloak for dear life. That was probably one of the smarter things she's done since I met her. "She's blind! She's just a teenager!"

"So are you." Konan quickly put in. This pissed me off. I was surrounded by three different members and forced to join. That was different. I mean sure, she was forced as well, but she barely put up a fight!

"So what! I have the kekke genkai to be here! I blow shit up! What does she do! She throws snow around!" I paused for a quick breath.

My rant went on for a good thirty seconds before the woman hushed me.

"Deidara, she is a member of this organization now. You will treat her as such." She pushed the silver haired beast from behind her . "Further more, she is your new partner. Since Akasuna no Sasori died, you've been distant. She is here to help you come out of your shell." The name hit home. I could feel my blood pressure rising from the mere mention of Sa…Sas…Him.

"What good is she!" I spat. This girl was nothing but a nuisance to me. She was just some brat I kidnapped from a snow village. A freaking high-class girl with no respect for anyone but herself and the blue haired woman; the only obstacle blocking me from tearing her limb from limb.

"She is your partner Deidara," her tone deepened, more serious sounding, "you will treat her as you did Sasori." I cringed at the name of my fallen teammate. My rage took over at the mention of Him again.

"Who is she to me! She's just a damn royal who I kidnapped from some village! She's nothing like Him!" His name was still bittersweet to the tongue. "We were two artists! Two intellectuals What is she but a pawn to the village! She could have a tracker on her for all we know! The first mission we go on, we'll loose her to some damn Yukigak' nin!" I could feel my veins bursting from their place on my surface. My stitches threatened to rip right out of my arms. "He was perfect! He was a master! HE was my Saso-"

"DEIDARA ENOUGH." Konan shouted, interrupting my rant, her strict voice ripped through my layer of rage. It calmed me enough not to kill the silver haired girl where she stood. Her shivers brought me delight. I'd get to kill her sooner or later. Maybe in our first mission, yeah. Konan was about to say something else, but I glared at her and fumed off to the confinements of my partner's old room. I didn't even attempt to conceal my rage when trifling down the hall towards His place. I got glares and sympathy looks from Kisame and Hidan. They were the only ones who could actually grasp just how much He meant to me.

It was one of the most confined room in the place. Not only were there specially designed locks on the door and secret tunnels underneath, designed my Him and I, of course, but it was the final resting place for my partner's sleeping body. Of course, it still pained me to look up at the stone coffin just sitting on the matching marble pedestal, laced with desert rose vines and protection symbols to avoid curious eyes. I crafted this piece of art from the stone Sasori lay on when the pink haired kunoichi slayed him. It had taken me two months; longer than any project before it, paying attention to the intricate edges and design, to the maroon satin inside with notes for a good well-being in the afterlife on the inside of the lid. The stone had been polished and smoothed, giving it a marbled look, a smooth texture. I ran my hand across its smooth surface, fighting stinging tears threatening to fall. His death was sudden at the time, but it just got worse and worse after the final hit to the heart. It finally sunk in when the artwork was completed. My partner, my fellow artist, my best friend…he was gone.

"Hey Sasori-danna," I greeted as I usually do. "They think they can replace you, yeah." He never answered of course, he was sleeping. At least, that's what I convinced myself. "They're wrong, yeah." Our one sided conversation went on for three hours, talking about memories and missions to the girl and more memories, until I fell asleep leaning on His resting place, my back against the cool stone, hair falling everywhere around me, draping my eyes. This place hurt, but it calmed me. I dreamt of him. I could never distinguish dream from nightmare anymore. Any reminder of Him hurt, good or bad.

I awoke to the drop of a warm tear on my cool chest. It was pretty chilly down here, being underground and all. Was it morning already? I couldn't tell other than the fact that my stomach was growling. I took a small flower I picked when gathering firewood a few nights before from my pocket and laid it on His sleeping place.

I guessed it was time to go eat, yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought we should see some of Deidara's softer side. He DOES care for someone. =]<strong>

**R&R**

**-Kayla Marie C. **


	6. Chapter 6 Hell's Kitchen

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own the idea of Cresellia, the main female in the story. I love constructive criticism, and I've gotten some, but I do not tolerate flaming. If you don't like it, don't read. =D**

* * *

><p>My head was better now, but man was I hungry, yeah. I walked up the murky steps, dodging hanging cobwebs and dripping cave water. This place was older than Kakuzu and Hidan put together. Concrete was falling apart and stones were crumbling from the walls. It didn't bother me. Him and I love places like this and admired the artwork put into every bit. Once I reached the top, I pulled the old trapdoor over the hole as I exited.<p>

Locking the door behind me, I walked out of His room. I almost went back in when I heard a rustling from a door nearby. If it was the girl, I'd kill her _on the spot_, then blame it on Hidan or something. He could have very well sacrificed her to Jashin already. I'd have to talk to him about that. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when Kisame came from his room and not the girl, whom I knew was somewhere close.

"Sleep well princess?" He joked. He always meant well when he saw me walking out of His room. Everyone knew damn straight my room was on the other side of the hall.

"More beauty sleep than you, yeah." He frowned, but smirked again.

"So who's the new girl," He asked. I just shrugged my shoulders, in attempt to control my anger for the damn brat. "I hear some unlucky son of a gun has her as a partner. I wonder who she's with." I sighed and looked up at him with, judging my the look on his face, the most pathetic expression he's ever seen.

"Me," I managed to squeeze out. Rolls of laughter fell from the blue man's sharp-tongued mouth. Urges of killing and malicious murder rose up in my head. "Shut up…," I growled lowly. He'd get his payback sooner or later. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

"You! How do they expect you to handle a little girl!" He laughed uncontrollably, then managed to cease his fits of laughter. "Oh, you're not kidding are you?" I shook my head, sighing. "Dude, good luck."

"You talk like she's actually dangerous." I hated her for stealing His spot…but he spoke like she was a monster. From what I've seen, she could just fling snow around; nothing too dangerous, right?

"You remember that plan Leader came up with?" He began. I thought long and hard, but nothing came to me. "The training regimen?" My chest began to sink. I had a vague idea on what he was talking about now. "You're next in line, man." I groaned. Leader had come up with this brilliant plan on training new members. I counted on my fingers to make sure Kisame was shitting me. He was right, though. Since He was sleeping, I was next in line to train the newbies. My head hung over in defeat. My entire body felt like it was about to collapse. "She may be the last member of the Vailgeth bloodline, but she's no S-class criminal. Leader showed her the basics, now it's your turn to finish her training."

Most of what he said was in a foreign language. The only part I got, was "last member" and "bloodline." My curiosity was going to kill me, but I wanted to know. What was her bloodline and why did Leader want it badly enough to kidnap her? Was she really of some importance?

We walked into the plain kitchen not a moment too soon. I was starving, but as soon as I turned the corner, I cringed, feeling bile rise up in my throat. She was just sitting at the table, poking at an egg and what looked like shredded potato pieces.

"Good morning," She spoke in her quiet voice; her pathetic unintimidating voice. She didn't belong here.

"Hey." Kisame replied after an awkward pause. The girl smiled ever so slightly.

"Do you want to do something today, Deidara?" She took me by surprise there.

"No." I immediately spoke, grabbing a bowl and headed for the fridge. There was no way I was going to go anywhere with this little brat. What on Earth gave her the idea that I would even want to do anything with her!

Just as if on cue, Konan walked through the doors with that all knowing smile, and I knew I had no choice….

"He'd love to Cressie." My head dropped with the bowl and cereal box, the glass shattering on contact. I'd have to clean that up later on...if I felt like it after this little get-together. If Konan made it so, then Leader must have been on the planning committee as well. Were they trying to make my life a living hell? I thought so.

"Wonderful!" The girl said. I sighed. It was going to be a long day…yeah. I groaned as the white haired girl walked down the main hall. I put down the milk carted I had retrieved from the fridge. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Kisame…what am I going to do?" I needed answers fast. Konan would kill me if I didn't go, but I didn't want to go more than I was afraid of her.

" Just don't get her flowers." He joked. I hit him on the head and walked out of the room. What the hell had I gotten myself into? Since when did Akatsuki members go on dates? Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading so far. <strong>

**R&R**

**-Kayla Marie C. **


	7. Chapter 7 Cracking You

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do own the idea of Cresellia, the main female in the story. I encourage constructive criticism, but do not tolerate flaming. If you don't like it, don't read it. =]**

* * *

><p>One o'clock was the time of my death. We met at the local park. Of course, it was raining in the rain village, so I took my black umbrella. It looked like I was going to a funeral; plain black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt and the black umbrella hanging like a corpse over my body. My wardrobe had minimal effort put into it, yeah.<p>

She was waiting for me by the park fountain, dressed in a light blue dress. Even for an abomination, blue looked good on her. It brought out her…eyes I guess. She held a grey umbrella over her body. Her hair was pulled back into two odango, some falling from the buns into menacing little sausages. I was quick to notice the lone small braids that lead into the left bun. It was kind of artistic. She looked so lonely as I approached her .I wondered how she got here without seeing anything, but immediately, Konan popped into my head. Of course she would be helping her. Hell, she probably planned this whole damn thing.

When I got to the fountain now two feet from her, I paused . Her feet were hanging from the ground, so she couldn't see me, let alone other people who would try to kidnap her…like me. It left her wide open for an attack. She was helpless I could end her right now if I wanted to. It would save me from a mission with her later. I pushed the thought away, squinted my eyes from the awkward silence, and spoke.

"Hey." It was all I could muster up and say. I mean…what else was I supposed to say; How was the weather? Hell, she couldn't even tell without the rain falling directly on her.

"Hello!" She replied almost instantaneously. Her voice was chipper and happy. What the hell was she so excited about? Or did she think she was winning this war with me? Getting me to come out with her in this rain. She'd get me sick…then kill me.

"So where to first? There's not much we can do because of the rain." Maybe she'll want to go home because of the rain. But to my demise, she only shrugged her shoulders, insisting we actually do something. "A walk?" She smiled. Of course, a simple girl would lead to simple decision. Or maybe this was all part of her plan to kill me. I'd have to kill her first, yeah.

"Sure!." The rain was clearing up. Maybe this was a good sign…no wait…I liked the rain. The rain washed away every malicious thought I held; every good idea I created. It was the way for me to relax and enjoy. But when I was with this girl, my nerves wouldn't settle.

We walked for a while in complete silence. It was wonderful not to have to listen to a talkative little girl. I guess it was better to have her, rather than the pink haired kunoichi. She wouldn't shut up...ever, yeah.

"So you're from Iwa, right?" She spoke for once in the hour we were together. How did she kn-…Konan. Who was that blue haired woman fooling…not me, yeah. I only nodded. "I was the only special in my village. My parents were only carriers of my bloodline trait." Now is where curiosity would kill the cat. It was time to pry into this girl.

"How did that happen?" I tried to fool myself into thinking I was only playing along, but I was honestly interested. Maybe it would give insight to why I hated her so much, other than the fact that she was part of the high society class that ruined my life.

"It's just how it happened." Right. Because that's how every fairytale story starts. Some turn of luck, and BAM. Just like a form of art, she'd be catapulted into a world of princes and horses. There were two things I was certain of. I wasn't going to be her damn prince, and there wasn't a pony in her near future either...yeah.

"So how did you get into Akatsuki." This I was curious about. She paused, sat quietly for a minute, then shrugged. Great...

"My bloodline trait I guess. I'm the last person with it. I mean, I've accidentally killed some people…but I didn't mean to." Right, because that gave so much information.

"So Leader sent me to get you because of your kekke genkai?" She nodded. "Well, what does it do?" Again, we played the waiting game

"I freeze things." Wow...She wasn't going to be an easy one to crack, was she? I'd get to her eventually.

Our chat went on for a few hours, just learning about each other. For some reason, she seemed less annoying and more interesting; less helpless and more powerful, because of her killing people of course; and less like a nuisance and more like a partner.

I walked her back to the base when the rain started up again. My headache was almost gone. Maybe this wouldn't be too hard…yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that chapter was so short...hm. They'll be longer in the future. <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far. =D**

**R&R**

**-Kayla Marie C.**


	8. Chapter 8 Useful

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own Cresellia. Yadda. No flaming. Don't like, don't read. **

* * *

><p>So….somewhere between the park, the dango place, and the base, we…I…managed to get lost. I couldn't under stand why in my years of being here, I decide to get lost bringing back our recent newbie. Then I remembered, Itachi and Hidan must have put the camouflage barrier up. It protected the base from possible intruders during the night. Ninja were getting sneaky these days; especially those three from the Uchiha's old team. They were determined to get him back for whatever reason.<p>

I looked to the sky in hopes of a moon to show the time. I had no such luck. It was cloudy as the darkness threatened to blind me. The air was thick and not getting better any time soon. I sighed and slid my left hand over the surface of a building close to where I thought the base should have been. After years of being here, I should have known my way around. I glanced over at the girl; she was just walking happily along, oblivious to the fact that we were lost. Or did she know? I couldn't tell with the poker face she had on; an expression never changing from its content frame.

It upset me a little to know she couldn't appreciate even the simplest of artwork. It was a waste of perfectly designed eyes…architecture…I mean architecture, yeah. Maybe there was a way to fix that blindness of hers.

"You know, " she turned her head towards me as I spoke, "Konan is a medic nin." I went on. She would be able to help us, right?

"Yes? She's already shown me that. She healed my wounds from your kidnapping me." I felt about as big as a blade of grass. Did she _really_ have to bring that up? Wasn't that in the past now? ... no.

Secretly, I was glad I got to beat her up in some manner. She was SO. ANNOYING. Sure, I felt some form of pity because of her eyes, but that didn't mean I FELT anything for this child. For all I knew, she was just some 15 year old girl who had nothing ahead of her and Leader was the one who took pity on her.

"Well, she could help your blindness." The girl only walked along unchanged. Did she not care? What was the point in my trying? She would probably just go about her high class ways mocking the rest of us. Oh wait, she IS one of us now, so she had to live by our standards and our rules.

"Miss Konan it trying. I keep telling her that you cannot fix what was never broken." She laughed. What on earth was so funny? I'd kill myself before I went blind. Just the thought of never seeing artwork ever again…it made me cringe. "I've been blind my whole life. I could never see, so I was never broken. There's really nothing to heal." So that was her look on life. She wasn't scared of the dark; of her future, I didn't even think she was scared of me. Maybe this organization was just what she needed. It was a way to live a free life.

"We are here." The girl said quite 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly when she stopped. The sad part, was knowing that she was right. When a rookie knew the place better than you, something was wrong!

"How did you know?" I wanted to congratulate her in a way that made it sound less like a screw up on my side, and more of a test for her.

"The chakra levels are higher here. It was abnormal." She laughed to herself, "and I felt Konan's chakra." Oh…no wonder…those two were best friends now. As I walked in, I announced our arrival, as not to trigger the defense side in everyone's brain.

"Back!" My voice echoes through the halls. Konan took Cresellia by the arm and dragged her down the hall, probably to talk about nail polish, or dates and other girly shit, yeah. As long as they didn't talk about taking over the organization and leaving us guys out to dry, which I knew Konan was planning long before the girl came, I'd be fine.

Konan was a sick woman. Sure, it may have been all in fun, but if Leader found out...he'd be furious. Even then, he wouldn't do anything. Konan and him were inseperable. He'd just forgive her and then blame one of us for the actions. Hopefully, it would be Tobi. Nobody liked him anyways.

After I saw the girl leave from sight, I scrambled into the kitchen to grab something to eat. All day we were talking and walking and the only place we went to eat was the dango shop. Dango is not stability food. Sure, she was hungry and it was cheap, but for a twenty-one year old man, it didn't even tickle my stomach.

I went to the kitchen to get something, anything to eat. It was about nine…time for some cereal, yeah. I went to open a wooden cabinet door and down fell a box of cereal that was probablly pushing against the door the whole time. I picked the box up from the floor and went over to another cabinet to find a bowl. My favorite one was blue. Pouring the cereal and milk in my favorite bowl, I began to eat.

Om. Nom. Nom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was one of my shorter chapters...<strong>

**R&R **

**-Kayla Marie C.**


	9. Chapter 9 Cresellia

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own Cresellia, the main female in the fanfic. **

**No flaming, yadda yadda yadda. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

><p>Everything was cold and murky when Deidara and I walked through the base. They really needed to clean this place, it had the stench of mold and sweaty men. Through my mind flashed the pulses of chakra, giving a form to everything in the base; The otherwise dark background of my vision was filled with light blue pulsations, giving form to the tables and chairs, some people and the occasional mouse. They made my skin crawl. I'd never seen them before to actually grasp just how nasty they were, but I didn't like the way they would scamper across the floor. I'd flip out if one went across my feet or something.<p>

The tall and slender outline of Konan came into range of my vision, and my guards dropped immediately. I loved her like family. It was strange. I had been kidnapped not two days earlier, but I felt more at home here, than at my home in my village. Konan was like the mother I literally, never had. I loved her. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"Welcome home you two." She always sounded so happy when Deidara and I were together. I assumed it was because we were partners. Leader said even though he seemed cold, Deidara would treat me as a partner when the time arose. The thought of him being my partner made me blush.

"Un." Deidara only murmured one syllable responses to Miss Konan. I couldn't understand why though. She was so nice and sweet and caring. She was like a mom to me.

"Ready for your session?" She meant my eyes, of course. Konan was a medic nin, and a skilled one at that. She's helping with my sight, working so I can finally see without my bloodline trait. She said it would help with missions, although I could see, according to my standards, perfectly well. I nodded as she took my by the hand and lead me down the hallway, leaving poor Deidara stranded on his own.

The table I lay on during my sessions is none too fancy; it was merely a steel operating surface covered in white blankets and pillows. The blankets were lovely for the slight cold that left the bare of your arms chilled just to the point of insanity. I snuggled into the warmth of the blankets as I had done the day prior.

"How many times have you used your kekke genkai?" Konan asked me. I thought for a moment to recollect how many times I've actually used it. There were my accidents, some malicious encounters, and of course, practice.

"Seven or eight times." It was an honest answer. "Whenever I use it, I pass out afterwards." That was the downfall of my little curse. Sure, it may have been powerful, but whenever I used it, I'd black out afterwards. The length of time depended on how long and strongly I use the jutsu. I wish I knew more about this kind of stuff. Maybe Konan would help me…or maybe Deidara would…hee.

"But yesterday, you said you can see when you use it." I nodded. "After some healing and testing, I want you to activate it, alright?" I nodded. "But keep your eyes closed." The last part of her directions had been stern and cold, almost threatening, the complete opposite of what I knew Konan to be. I guess everyone here has their dark side. I lied down when she cleared her throat.

Konan leaned over me and placed her soft hands over my eyes. Her hands were warm as her palms filled with chakra, my eyes felt warm and soothed. It almost felts as if when I opened my eyes, I would see a crystal clear picture, but I knew it wouldn't happen.

"So how old are you?" Konan would ask me many general question, and I to her. It was to get to know each other better. She loved having another girl around. We had already planned a girls day out in a few days. We were going to Iwa disguised as two normal women on a normal day out. Apparently, people didn't like our group. I'd have to get used to that one for sure.

"Seventeen, but my birthday is in two weeks." I could feel Konan giggle. Oh shit. She'd better not come up with a plan for one of those surprise party things. I HATED surprises. Darn parties that ended with me beating someone up because they got too close behind me and I couldn't sense them right away. I always felt bad afterwards…but it was their fault anyways.

The hour of warm, flowing chakra healing had ended and it was time to actually use my limit. I cringed at the thought of something going wrong, but I went along with her. I concentrated, forcing my chakra to my eyes, and let the ice cold consume me. I felt Konan's hands jump when I fully had control. Did I hurt her! No, she was still here.

"Wow," it was the only thing she was able to say for a while. She poked and prodded for a while. She didn't think I was a freak too right? I hoped not. "I can feel the chakra forming the missing connections from your eyes to your brain. It's fascinating." Konan poked some more. She was genuinely fascinated by my eyes. Maybe she'd be able to help me see without my jutsu. She was the first one in a long time, since the doctors gave up on me, to care about my sight. I had hope…

Just as she was about to say something, Hidan broke through the door in a violent manner. The two of us both jumped, scared from the sudden burst of sound. I got a headache just from that. The room went from calm and peaceful, to ravaging and harsh because of Hidan's chakra. It clouded my vision. I didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Cresellia's point of view now. =]<strong>

**R&R**

**-Kayla Marie C.**


	10. Chapter 10 Ambush

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own Cresellia, the main character in the story. Don't flame please. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Hidan burst through the door, his chakra raging. I wondered if everyone got like this; angry and dangerous. I had only met him once when he was in the middle of watching television, when his chakra was idle. Now he seemed pissed, scary almost. I wanted to open my eyes to see him and his anger, but I knew it would be detrimental. He got closer to Konan and I sat up, pushing my weight up with my arms to get a clearer report.<p>

"Get your asses out here. It's a fucking _ambush_!" With that, Hidan was gone, but I felt other chakras rush towards, then past the doors; Itachi and Kisame were followed by Zetsu and Kakuzu and then…Deidara. I blushed again. No! He's my p…partner. I can't think of things like that. Deidara wasn't rushing too much and he even paused when he came to the door. Konan inched me forward, lightly pushing on my shoulders towards the boy, giving me my black cloak on the way out.

"Keep your kekke genkai, just wait 'till the enemies are in front of you to open your eyes." Konan said before Deidara and I rushed out. She helps me whenever she sees me with her little bits of wisdom. I felt her chakra receed to the back with Leader. I swore Konan and Pein had a 'thing' for each other.

"They're outside. The kyuubi, the pink haired witch and the Hatake are here. Be on guard." He almost sounded serious about being on guard. He never showed any emotion regarding my safety. I nodded as we reached the outside area. Three unfamiliar pulsating chakras threatened my new found home. Were they from Yuki? No. I didn't want to leave! Itachi and Kisame were towards the front and the others to either side. I couldn't make out anyone clearly; chakras were flaring in every direction, clouding my view on the intruders in front of me.

Everything was eerily silent until an annoying male voice piped up. My god did I want that voice gone.

"Where's Sasuke?" It called out. What, or _who_, was a Sasuke? As if on cue, Itachi's chakra soared over everyone else's. My head began to hurt immensely. Apparently this was his battle to fight.

"My little brother is not here." He was a man of few words. In fact, this was the first time I heard him speak multiple syllable sentences. I was glad that I wasn't the one these three were after. Though, I wasn't completely positive I'd be safe here for long. My village had probably hired Yukigakure ninja to come find me and bring me back. Strange thing was…I didn't want to leave.

"You're lying!" The instigating one called out again. Apparently he didn't know that Itachi was not the lying type. He had only spoken to me once, and everything he said was true about the organization. I sure trusted him, and nothing named 'Sasuke' was here.

Then it began; two of them jumped to Hidan, leaving the annoying one to fight the rest. I wondered why they left the rest of us to fight the annoying one. Was Hidan really that strong? I

I felt three of our team move towards Hidan…or did Hidan and the two enemies move towards us? Deidara tensed up and Kisame unleashed his sword, bringing another chakra into play. My mind was covered in colored shapes and hues. All of them mashed and meshed together and suddenly everything felt wobbly. I couldn't make anything out. My head felt dizzy, my mind fuzzy. After too long, my eyes forced themselves open.

Everything was so clear! There were so many colors and shapes! I could see Hidan taking on a tall pink haired girl and an older man with a mask while, who I believed was Itachi and Kisame, took on a blonde boy dressed in bright orange. Even Deidara was clear. His hair was so beautiful; kept up in a ponytail. His eyes were so beautiful, his chesk and arms chiseled to perfection. My face heated up before I glanced back to the battlefield, just outside the base. Kakuzu, who looked like a zombie, and Tobi, wearing an orange mask went to help Hidan when I felt a surge of chakra run through me. It felt as if I was going to get sick. My vision clouded before long.

"Cresellia?" I heard someone call. It sounded like Itachi's voice. Being a holder of a kekke genkai of the eye, he may have been the best one to go to for help on everything after this. "Cres-" everything was slipping out of my control.

"Everyone get behind me!" was all I could say. It was my first and final warning. Before I knew it, everyone but our three guests was a safe distance behind me, except for Deidara, who was directly behind me for some reason. Did they all sense something coming? I closed my eyes in attempt to concentrate, but it just made everything worse because the vibrantly colored pulsations came back. My eyes shot open as my final embrace of sight took hold, and then faded back into black. All went blank and dark and cold afterwards. I felt a strong pair of arms catch me before I hit the ground.

Everything was so cold and dark; darker than usual. It was lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading up until now. I'll have more out soon. =] R&amp;R<strong>

**-Kayla Marie C.**


End file.
